


Cutscene for Echoes

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the surgery, Nick sits with Cody in recovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutscene for Echoes

Soft, soft breaths and your fingers are so still in my hand. I can't hold back the tears because this came so close.

So goddamn close.

I can't lose you, man. D'you know that? Do you know what it would do to me to wake up every morning knowing you're gone?

Cody, you're fucking part of me, man. I couldn't do this without you. You gotta wake up, you gotta come back here, you hear me?

Please, man. I need you, you know that? I need you beside me. You're the best friend I got... and I love you, guy.

*

I can hear you, buddy. I'd tell you if I could, but I can't move... can't even open my eyes.

Don't leave me, Nick. It's so cold here, so cold and dark, but now you're here, you've found me, I know you'll get me out. Don't let me go, Nick. Don't lose me.

Nick... you're part of me too, you know that, don't you? You know I need you too, how much it means to me to know you're there? You're my best friend too, buddy, and I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever.

Nick, I love you too.


End file.
